His Shambled Excuses
by picklefin
Summary: A collection of LawLu one shots (AU/Canon-verse) Story 08 - Words died down in his throat when he saw the young captain lying in a pool of blood. MSF Soldier AU
1. His Shambled Excuses

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is a fanfiction.**

 **Summary: An unwanted vacation might be what he really wants at the moment because honestly, he could have just refused, right?**

 **Warning: Hinted LawLu, set in AU**

* * *

 **HIS SHAMBLED EXCUSES**

* * *

Law would have never considered taking a vacation. Maybe in a few years, or just never. Heck, when he thinks about it, the hours spent in the ER seems more relaxing than this. He could have just said no. He could have just refused. He could have just ignored _his_ incessant pleas – or whines. Yes, it sounded more like whines, actually. Trafalgar Law doesn't do happy summer time nonsense. He's the focus on doing productive things sort of guy, he says to himself.

But no… he just had to fall for those shitty damn eyes. Puppy-dog eyes, especially when on _that_ face, should be deemed illegal. He silently cursed.

He finds himself _trapped_ in the middle of a crowded beach - sweltering heat, noisy kids, sand everywhere and all. The view isn't too bad, he admits, referring to the horizon, he mentally emphasized. _He_ describes it as the glorious meeting of the sky and the sea, and the grand line of adventures, _he_ would add. But no matter how nice he finds it to be, although he muses that it isn't as romantic as _she_ declares, it is not enough to compensate for the most irritable situation he's in now.

"Torao!"

Oh wait, he retracts his previous conclusion. Meeting and gradually being acquainted (he's irked with the idea of them being friends) to _that annoying goofball_ is.

He sighed.

"What now?"

A slick sheen of sweat on the side of his forehead forming as he side-eyed the ball on _that boy_ 's hand.

"Join us, Torao! We need one more player, shishishi"

Ah, there he goes again, grinning even.

"Look, I don't really want to…"

But before he could express his refusal and hopefully establish his contentment in his current activity, reading a book, the boy turned to his friends by the beach volley net and practically bellowed for the whole beach to hear.

"Torao's on my team, okay. Let's go everyone!"

With that, everyone moved to their position, getting ready for a round.

"Why is this shitty marimo in my team?"

"Don't be a liability, ero-cook."

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Loser team pays 100 beli each!"

"Ehhh?! No way!"

"We're super not going to lose!"

"I like them, thrills…"

His face fell. Finding himself unable to escape this predicament, he reminds himself to add this to his 'Why I should kill Luffy'-list. The boy, with a straw hat on his back, all sunny smiles , energy and all that shit grabbed his wrist and led him… no, dragged him to the group. Of course, he could still bail out, right?

Knowing the answer to his own question, Law resigned to his fate and managed to survive round after round, not really trying to belt out good service and smashes because _he's_ with him on this team, he reprimands himself. He, plainly, was just competitive as always, he assures no one in particular. Just maybe himself.

Leaving early was his initial plan but it isn't that much trouble if he were to do it after lunch, perhaps. It's not too much trouble trying the tropical line-up that the blonde cook concocted. _His_ friends aren't too bad, actually. Their levels of insanity, he can take, that much he seems sure. Discussing interesting bits of news with some of _his_ friends, was mildly entertaining.

He lounged by a shade afterwards. Taking a little break from reading, he let his eyes scan the area. While the others preferred to recline and relax when afternoon came, Luffy, on the other hand, was still out on the water, basking in the searing heat of the sun. Unable to swim, he paddles around with his hands, torso wrapped with an inflatable, sun kissed skin glistening with salt water.

 _I need a drink._

Dusk was approaching soon and Law eventually did not succeed in going home earlier than the rest as there was no more boats that would ferry him to the mainland at this hour. It's not that he had forgotten. He had simply let time slip. It wasn't his fault that when he rose to get himself a drink, he caught the sunny teen's eye and Luffy demanded Law to swim with him – rather, Law swim and pull Luffy's inflatable along because no way, the boy insists, that Law was having more fun just reading his book again, as always, compared to playing in the beach. Nor was it his bad when he found himself walking towards Luffy in agreement. Now, here he is, left with no choice but to spend overnight in this beach island, with those people and _him_.

"Ne, Torao..."

Raising one eyebrow, he turned to the boy, wondering what could be the matter this time.

"Come with me to town. I heard they have a lot of food stalls at night. Ooh, I wonder if there's any takoyaki!"

Law could feel it even before Luffy grabbed his wrist and towed the surgeon in a brisk walk. Law knew it even before Luffy's eyes morphed into takoyaki balls and drool drooped at the side of his mouth. Resistance is futile but Law might as well try to ask his way out of it, for _he doesn't really want to come along_ , of course.

"Why not go with your friends, Mugiwara-ya?"

Luffy tilted his head sideways in confusion and stared at the surgeon with an incredulous look on his face as if the other was asking something very obvious.

"Eh? Aren't I with you?"

Twitch, because Law won't admit to blushing. He doesn't do that plus they aren't really friends, he mentally reinforces. He ignores liking the sound of Luffy saying _he's with him_. But what he does is ask the teen why he didn't go with the others. Why not with the long-nosed guy or maybe the orange haired woman? Luffy tells him that he wants to go with Law. His wrist decides it likes the feel of the straw hatter's hand around it. Another twitch.

So Law comes along with Luffy's mission to scour the town nearby for local street food. Luckily for him, they visited the beach island during a festival week so the town at night is bound to be littered with stalls at every corner, selling goods from souvenirs to, the point of this all, food. He thinks about buying a little trinket or two for the folks back home but eventually decides against it as his uncle might just accidentally lit it on fire.

* * *

 _The nearby town shouldn't be this far._

Instead of a warm festive fair, they chance upon a seemingly deserted street. No open stores, no chatting bystanders, no hospitable locals in sight. He swears he even noticed a middle-aged man by the alley snicker at them. Two drunk men sat in a bench ahead, only taking a drink or two more until they pass out, he estimates. Luffy sways their joint hands.

"I guess we're lost, huh? Shishishishishi!"

"Mugiwara-ya…"

"It'll work out fine in the end, anyway!"

 _How did it already go beyond what I expected? Oh well, why do I even bother?_

Luffy grins and chuckles again. To his surprise, one of the drunk men pointed them towards where the fair is held. The man on the alley murmured unabashed about lost young gay couples and being adventurous. He is sure that the old fellow doesn't mean adventure in the same sense as the straw hatter. Turning to Law, his grip on the surgeon's hand tighter, Luffy briskly strolled to the pointed path.

They eventually made it to the town. True to Law's expectations, rows and rows of stalls at his left and his right graced the town. The streets are crowded and bustling with activity. He need not look at Luffy to confirm as he felt the absence of the other's hands on his – or was it supposed to be on his wrist, it doesn't matter whether he noticed the transition or not. Luffy's mission has begun.

"Torao, I'll just be right here!"

"Oh, those are fried just right. Shishishishishi!"

"I think this will go great with mayonnaise."

All over the place. One second Luffy's at a stall A and the next thing Law knows, Luffy's at stall B. And then, Law lost the teen. He looks left and right, looking for the other. In an unfamiliar place, with the warnings Luffy's friends gave him and worry that, for some reason, is creeping up on him, he scans the area. He thinks he's being crazy but he just feels the need to find Luffy. With the seemingly endless stores overflowing with fresh octopus balls, he's tempted to call out _Mugiwara-ya_.

 _Where could he be?_

He hates this uncertainty but ever since they met, matters between the two of them had been out of his control. It's been three months since they first met at the park. It was one of those unprecedented meetings that end up with uncanny friendships (no, acquaintanceship, he mentally corrects). Albeit uncommon, Luffy seems to have a knack for such. He mulls about their first meeting while looking for the straw hatter. But it seems that wherever he goes, all he sees are grilled meat stalls. He sighs.

"Mugiwara-ya…"

He turns to his left and to no avail.

"Mugiwara-ya?''

He turns to his right and walks a few paces.

''Mugiwara-ya!"

He feels the need to keep searching, scanning the area, careful not to miss the dark haired boy, with a straw hat on his back. Just before he decides to call out again, he feels the nostalgic weight on his wrist – now on his hand. A small smile finding its way on his face.

"Ne, Torao… do you want some takoyaki?"

 **-End-**

* * *

 **A/N: Not much going on in this one but I just want to write a LawLu fic because I like reading them as well. Inspired by Law's character song from Nippon Juudan 47 Cruise album and the beach where I lost a slipper. Thanks for reading!**

 **Update: I decided to dump all the random LawLu stories I think of in this corner. Sorry for reposting this and altering the genderbend. I just want to stack all the random Luffy oneshots/twoshots I make in one place and the Fem!Lu ones in one stack. I have issues D': Thanks for understanding!**


	2. Get Luffy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just fanfiction.**

 **Summary: Luffy was taken by the natives in a New World island so it's up to the haki users to save him!** **Post-** _ **whichever Yonko they will face so long as Sanji and co. + Thousand Sunny is back**_

 **Warnings: Hinted LawLu, set in Canon-verse, made-up tribe, slightly crack**

 **Note: Story was first posted at my other account's Stack of Paper-thin Potatoes story collection but I transferred it here for organizing stuff purposes - just in case you're wondering why this story's familiar ^ ^Am sorry for the trouble.**

* * *

 **GET LUFFY**

* * *

After the harrowing events they had just been through, the Straw Hats and the Heart pirates have decided to rest for a while – hopefully in a relatively safe island in the New World which are quite rare. So after hours of consulting maps, trading information and looking at the three-needled log pose, Nami decided that the island to their east would be a good place to spend a day to cool down.

Being at the eye of the storm is a very stressful business.

However, they did not expect the island to be covered with a mysterious hazy shield of an equally mysterious origin. Neither any of the Heart Pirates including their captain nor any of the Straw Hats had any idea what it could be. Yes, not even Nico Robin. What they knew was that it was impossible to enter it through normal means.

The Straw Hat captain had attempted to catapult himself earlier but simply bounced back to the ship's grassy deck. Thus it was a cause for dismay since their supplies were running low, and both the ship and the submarine needed maintenance. They were hoping to resupply at the supposed safe island.

That was until Zoro tried to cut the barrier with his haki imbued Sandai Kitetsu.

Though not even the might of the Straw Hat's Pirate Hunter was able to shatter whatever it was, his sword was able to slip through. After trying a couple of other methods and also with other alliance members, they found out that the only way to enter the island was to coat yourself with some armament haki else you'll just be repelled by the shield.

So it was decided that three Straw Hat pirates and one Heart pirate were to scout the island and bring back supplies.

After a while of walking and seeing nothing but big old trees, Luffy got bored and started to sing.

"First verse!" Luffy swayed the stick on his hand. " _The islands in the south are warm. Paina purupuru, their heads get really hot. And they're all idiots_!"

The four split up earlier to cover more distance. The swordsman and the cook went to the west where the forest seem less dense while the two captains went to the other side. While Sanji and Law could have gone alone for the task, they couldn't just let Zoro get lost yet again nor Luffy be out of sight and cause unnecessary trouble as well. They couldn't also keep them on the ship as the island already piqued the two's interest.

"Second verse!" Luffy cleared his throat a little and continued to sing. " _The islands in the north are cold. Hyakkoikoikoi, their heads shiver all around. And they're all idiots_!"

Law almost smirked as he spoke. "What kind of song is that, Mugiwara-ya?"

The Heart pirates' captain didn't really want to bother the other but the song was silly. _Not_ that he wanted to point out that the people of the North aren't all idiots. Though there were times he did shiver with the cold thus the fuzzy hat on his head. Still it was a pretty stupid song – _not_ amusing or entertaining at all, especially _not_ because _Mugiwara-ya_ was singing. He mentally insisted to himself.

They heard several twigs snap at a short distance.

"Third –"

"Mugiwara-ya…" Law hissed as he instantaneously covered the other's mouth with his tattooed hand.

The captains focused their gaze to the violently shaking bushes before them. Law's hand now placed itself to his Kikoku's hilt. Then something dashed out towards the two making the surgeon activate his room and slice it by instinct.

It was a haki imbued pig. And Law was a little disturbed – just a little.

"Torao! Shishishishishi!" The Straw Hat captain happily yelled at Law as he was swept away by a number of unusually fast and armament covered apes.

 _What the…_

"Mugiwara-ya!" Law was getting annoyed by the minute.

He knew Luffy could get away and not waste time if he wanted but the fool chose to be taken by damn monkeys. Before he could air his complaint, a bunch of chimpanzees attacked him. They were a little stronger than fodder but for a former warlord such as himself, their attacks barely made him sweat. It was just they were irritatingly many and noisy, grinning at him like a certain idiot.

 _I'll teach him a lesson later._

The island is officially strange in his book. First, he wondered why all these animals in the wild were all haki-enabled. Another thing he noticed was that the animals were wearing similarly styled tribal necklaces on their necks. Now that he mentioned it, some of them even have tattoos on.

 _What the hell is this?_

He managed to take down every single animal who attacked him. They all laid unconscious by his feet. Then they started turning back into humans but their animal ears and tails remained. All of them had pallid skins.

 _Are they all Zoans? Impossible._

There were too many of them and some were even of the same animal type. They could have taken an artificial devil fruit. But how could they obtain something like the SMILEs and why were they in need of it, he wondered. Was this one of Kaido's territory? Or any of Joker's former clients?

So many questions rang in his head but what he needed to do now is find the Straw Hat captain. He was about to use his means to search when two familiar pirates found him.

"So where's Luffy? The Pirate Hunter asked upon noticing the apparent lack of Luffy within fifteen meters around the Surgeon of Death and the abundance of strange unconscious bodies on the ground.

"The monkeys took him." Law deadpanned.

"The monkeys took him?" Sanji repeated. "But you were here."

"So?"

The cook side-eyed the other captain. "You were supposed to not let him go with the monkeys!"

"Mugiwara-ya can go wherever he wants."

"One couldn't stop Luffy anyway." Zoro stated making Sanji sigh. "Ugh, now we have to look for him."

So the three walked deeper into the forest, trying to figure out why the Zoan-like people attacked them and how they existed in the first place. They attempted to use their observation haki to locate the rubber captain but the mysterious island seems to have weakened their range in some way.

Then they saw huge slab with some sort of coded message on it.

The swordsman walked over it. "Is this one of those poneglyphs?" He asked to no one in particular as he looked the stone over. A smaller message inscribed at the side caught his attention. Written was an inconspicuous _'Use this at your time of need'_. It sounded foreboding.

Upon closer inspection and a bit of time glaring at the unmoving piece of stone, they realized that it was just the regular letters turned sideways and can be read from right to left. However, it didn't make any sense as it was more like words randomly strewn together, not even forming any decent phrases.

So they wrote it on a sheet of paper and glared – rather analyzed it some more. It didn't take long for them to figure out that if they took the second letter of each word and group them accordingly, they can extract a somewhat sensible paragraph out of it.

"Like the legend of the Phoenix, all ends with beginnings. What keeps the planets spinning,the force from the beginning..." Sanji read.

"The legend of the phoenix?" Zoro looked curious. "Will there be a mythical creature here?" The swordsman flashed his infamous shark grin in anticipation. However, it died down as he saw the two other burrowing their eyebrows in confusion.

Sanji absently murmured. "This sounds familiar."

"I initially thought it was related to a former Whitebeard pirates commander's devil fruit. Then again... hmm" Law mused.

"What do you mean?" The swordsman asked the two, puzzled by their shared confusion.

"We're not yet sure but it seems really familiar – these sayings…"

"Anyway, let's just move and look for Mugiwara-ya. He's where it's noisiest, right?" Law stood and walked ahead.

The two Straw Hats grinned. The allied captain had the rubber man's tendencies already noted. They followed the briskly walking Surgeon of Death to the newfound source of noise. It dangerously sounded like a party.

When they reached the clearing, they were met with a sight of a dozen houses made of straws, and easily more than dozen Zoan-like men and women clad in barely anything dancing around the bonfire. Behind it was a stage which, in the center, had a big statue of a half-monkey, half-human deity which oddly resembled someone they knew – someone they have been looking for. And that someone was squirming at the statue's lap.

The villagers halted their merry-making as soon as someone spotted the three gaping at the sidelines.

Warriors – or the natives with the weapons and looked like they want to rip someone right there and then, those sort of people – went forward and posed in a battle stance. Their bodies were starting to be coated with haki. They were about to attack when an important looking old man with a long braided beard and intricate head dress holding an equally important looking staff came with a smiling little girl by his side.

The warriors ceased their actions.

"I am the village chief." The little girl spoke and went forward. "What brings you here, strangers?"

They should have known that the little lady was the village chief. After all, she is the only one with an afro among the rest of them. The afro is a symbol of power – one can never go wrong with it. Sanji should have known that from that start at least.

"We mean no harm, Madame. We only wish to retrieve our friend over there." Sanji spoke for the three of them. He wished the chief was reasonable enough. If they're lucky, they could get out of there without any trouble. "Oi, Zoro, Sanji – Torao!" Luffy finally noticed them and bounced happily until he slumped down again. "Ugh, I feel weak."

"The highest and most honorable deity does not allow the request made. You may now leave and take any of what the forest offers as the deity is willing to provide."

Law has had enough of the intermission. The Straw Hat captain suspiciously looked trapped at the weird ass stone. He started to make a room but he was surprised with the difficulty he's having with just creating one.

 _What the hell?_

He suspects the smoke from the bonfire has something to do with it. Thinking about it, the stones and the powders at the foot of the fire looked achingly familiar. Sanji continued to negotiate with the village chief.

Zoro apparently has had enough of waiting too and drew his sword. The warriors gripped their spears and drew their fangs – at least those who have some.

"That's enough!" The village chief shouted then she calmly spoke. "We understand your concerns but you must understand us. The human you speak of is the fated vessel of our deity for this festival. We cannot give him back to you unless you duel him from us."

The swordsman grinned. "So it all comes to fighting then." The cook and the surgeon had begun to prepare for battle as well. Zoro and Law had their hands on their swords whereas Sanji lifted a scorched foot.

"It shall be done in a traditional battle of our tribe." The village chief proclaimed to which some of the villagers gasped and some cheered.

Apprehensive, Sanji cautiously asked. "How does this traditional battle go?"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! And not-so-friendly friends!" The announcer winked at the three pirates who simply glared at the enthusiastic man. "…Eek" He squeaked audibly and became flustered. But he scolded himself for not acting like a pro and composed himself.

"I'm Hatz, your undying commentator and here we are at the greatest battle that will ever be fought at the face of this island. That's right, folks! Whatever you're doing, just drop it and witness these guys pull some moves and some grooves. Tonight will be the ultimate song & dance showdown: The undefeated MeisterUse dance crew vs The StrawHearts! Give it up for these warriors y'all!" He boomed at his golden microphone.

On one side, the local MeisterUse dancers flexed their body and showed off some complicated steps. They wore futuristic outfits which made the pirates wonder where they fucking got those from when everyone was practically naked.

One of them, a flamboyant blonde native strut forward and said. "Don't let me interrupt this grand meeting of the mediocre." It seems to be some sort of tradition as two others walked over at the StrawHearts side of the ring soon after.

"Yo, yo! Listen up. Don't hate – appreciate!" said another member who had a mixed neon colored jumpsuit.

"Yeah, I'd be nervous, too. We're pretty imposing." Provoked the shortest of the three whose style is more street.

The StrawHearts looked at each other, silently wondering what that was all about. Had this been a regular brawl – they'd have no worries. But they had to be careful because they weren't sure how to free Luffy from his invisible cage.

The village chief promised to release the rubber captain if they won. And the judge will be the statue which apparently can detect the dance's awesomeness for some reason – and by the village chief's word, she promised it was fair. They had to take her word for that. If anything goes wrong, they can always fight their way out.

Screw that – the StrawHearts will leave a miracle in their wake. After all, they developed and practiced their ultimate stratagem the whole afternoon until a few minutes before midnight. If looks could kill, their smirking faces definitely intimidated the other team.

"Go everyone! Beat their asses!" Luffy excitedly cheered. Some of the villagers peered at their possibly new deity vessel with disapproval.

Then the music started to blare from the speaker Den Den Mushi. The StrawHearts stepped back a little as their opponents' started singing and dancing. Zoro still felt uncomfortable without his haramaki. He had to change his attire so he can dance better and he'd fit with the theme. And he also had to wear glasses – Sanji said it was for flair. So he just tried to focus and remember what the other two told and taught him earlier.

" _Listen, I noticed another slab at the other end of the village similar to what we've seen earlier. It confirms what we thought earlier." Sanji spoke in a serious tone._

 _Law's eyes widened. "You mean… "_

" _Yeah, it's a song from South Blue but had become popular back at North Blue. Look at this…" In the cook's palm was a worn-out TD. "This should still work."_

" _No shit. Where'd you get that?"_

" _Remember the old man with the head dress – he noticed me looking at the slab. Gave me this. He said that the song was like a prayer to their deity." Law raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask me. Everything's pretty much thrown here. So I figured we should tell them exactly what we want through the shitty prayer. The key to winning the battle is having a stronger will."_

" _If that's how it is, then we might be able to win. I'm thinking it was put there for a reason. Use it in the time of need, right?"_

" _Right…"_

" _So what are we doing?" Zoro finally asked._

" _We're going to teach you something we picked up back in North Blue."_

The crowd cheered loudly for their local favorites who had just finished their spectacular display. But the village chief looked a little displeased and they knew why. The MeisterUse weren't serious about it, they didn't put their all as they underestimated their opponent. The StrawHearts are going to prove them wrong – they aren't one to be trifled with.

"Have you seen that folks? That's what you call PERFECTION! But don't leave so soon – we still got the StrawHearts looking all chic in black ready to show you what they've got. Play the music now, DJ!"

Law, Sanji and Zoro took to the center stage, small dials by their chin as their microphone. As soon as the music started playing, they started to hum some _woooh-hoohoo's_ and paced slowly with the groove. Hands and legs moving roughly in unison. The surgeon started to sing with his silky voice.

" _Like the legend of the Phoenix, a_ _ll ends with beginnings._ _What keeps the planets spinning, t_ _he force from the beginning._ _Aaahh..."_

Neither too fast nor too flashy, their steps were smooth and fluid. The people wanted to ignore them but eventually had become entranced at the rhythm of their moving limbs. Zoro and Sanji belted a duet in falsetto as Law hummed. _"We've come too far t_ _o give up who we want, s_ _o let's raise the bar a_ _nd our swords to the stars._

Even their opponents, stared at them at disbelief. They looked like they knew what they were doing, steps executed with impeccable timing. Law went solo with the chorus as Zoro and Sanji lulled the captivated natives with their back-up vocals. _"He's up all night till the sun,_ _I'm up all night to get the sun._ _He's up all night for good fun,_ _I'm up all night to get Luffy."_

The Straw Hat captain couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't know Zoro and Sanji could move like that – especially Torao. They look really good dancing. He briefly wondered why they had glasses though. The three of them continued to move in unison and sang the chorus together. _"We're up all night till the sun,_ _we're up all night to get the sun._ _We're up all night for good fun, w_ _e're up all night to get Luffy."_

Most of the natives have started dancing at this point. It didn't feel like a battle anymore. It went back to a party. The three raised and swayed their arms, tapping their feet along with the beat, as they continued to sing.

The Surgeon of Death and former Warlord already shut his mind ever since the whole stunt started. He wasn't even sure why in the flying fuck everything has come to this. If Cora-san could see him right now – he'd rather not. Sure, the man's great and all but that blonde will definitely coo and gush at him. He was the one who first introduced this stupid song in the first place. He sang another solo, the lilt of his voice huskier.

He was getting into it – the three of them are getting into it. Their movements were becoming more intricate and their steps were becoming groovier. Zoro and Sanji repeated their duet in falsetto as Law hummed some tones. They had fierceness oozing at their presence.

As Law began to sing his solo in the chorus, he directed his searing gaze to the Straw Hat captain who stared back at him with the same intensity. Flames crackled at the instant their heated eye contact begun.

Zoro and Sanji eventually joined the Heart pirates' captain in singing.

Then they stilled for a moment and rocked a few robo-moves that would have made Franky and Usopp proud. _"We're up all night to get..._ _We're up all night to get..."_

Sanji felt proud with what they – mostly, him – had come up in such a short notice. While he was still a little bit worried about screwing something up, the engaged spectators raised his confidence. And even Zoro had yet to dance in the wrong direction.

Though, the mosshead did stare at him most of the time through his darker tinted shades. He wasn't completely sure but he felt it. He shook the thoughts away by swaying his hips. Okay, so maybe Law didn't have to wink but he did, causing the Straw Hat captain to get a little flustered.

Dancing in unison, the newfound StrawHeart dance crew sang the the last lines with equal fervor. They've literally been up all night to save their shitty captain, quoting Sanji. It was the last part of the song – they can do this. " _...We're up all night to get Luffy"_

The shrill sound of the statue's awesomeness meter filling up to the brim freed the boy with a straw hat from his invisible cage.

* * *

"So that's why you took so long to get the supplies, huh?" Nami crossed her hands over her chest and looked at her captain with disbelief and sighed. "I guess it was nice that you only slept the whole time but you guys should have returned earlier."

"But Nami! I'm telling you it wasn't a dream! Zoro, Sanji and Tora –"Law's hand smacking Luffy's mouth and dragging the poor captain closer to him halted Luffy's whines. Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Mugiwara-ya, come on. There's something I wish to discuss with you about the implications of the actions we just did to the New World." The Surgeon of Death continued to drag Luffy to the figure head while the Straw Hat cook and swordsman looked anywhere but Luffy and nervously went on their task.

"But we've talked about that before – "Luffy's words were muffled against the other captain's hands. He eventually stopped squirming and simply flashed his grin. He'll have them show those awesome dance moves the next time they have a party.

After loading some supplies from the island, the Straw Hat and the Heart Pirates left the island, off to a new adventure in the New World. As for the mystery of the island, they never fully uncovered it. They were too wasted celebrating their victory to ask.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Picked off the story from a video I saw over at YouTube. If you haven't seen it, I guess check the [One Piece MMD] Get Lucky [Law, Sanji, Zoro] video. It was really nice!**


	3. Midnight Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is a fanfiction.**

 **Summary: Hearing it from someone at work, Luffy could not help but be curious about the game. So he convinces Law to play it with him.**

 **Warning: hinted LawLu ,set in AU, OOC, horror (?), game idea for friends**

* * *

 **Midnight Game**

* * *

 **Law's P.O.V.**

My eyes have gotten used to the absence of light in the room. I firmly grasped Luffy's hand and led him to where we had begun this game. Remembering what he had said in passing, I sprinkled a circle of salt around us in haste. Would kosher salt be okay? Or should I get the sea salt instead? They should specify these things especially when it happens to be the last measure of defense one can have against the unknown. Checking the watch on my wrist, it was still a while before 3:33 in the morning.

It was getting colder by the minute. I knew I should not have let Luffy play this game. I knew I should not have agreed to all these. I knew I should have read more about this urban legend. But as Luffy and I waited in the darkness, I don't know what to believe anymore. Ghosts aren't supposed to be real.

But as I saw _it_ again,darting from the kitchen to somewhere else in my peripheral vision, I wonder if it really isn't real.

So how did things come to this?

* * *

I came home early from work today when I found Luffy burrowing his nose in his laptop, deep in thought. After an exchange of greetings, I went upstairs to change my clothes. Even after I finished changing my clothes and plopped to the seat beside him, he was still busy reading an article off the internet.

It piqued my curiosity.

He did ask me about my day, how work went about and in turn, I told him that Hawkins had proposed a new project and Drake got engaged. But after our quick exchange, he continued to open more tabs about the same topic – the Midnight Man.

"The Midnight Man, huh?"

"Do you know about it, Torao? It looks really exciting!" He turned to me with those starry eyes. And I know him having that look is usually not good news.

"No idea… hmm, I don't like the look you're having now."

"What?" Luffy pouted, obviously displeased of being accused. But who could blame me? I used to get trapped by those eyes all the time and he'd get away with his odd requests. Well, today's the day I make a stand. "Don't what me – I know what you're up to."

"Please Torao! Please play with me! Pretty please!"

"I thought that spirit paper game, what was that again? But it was supposed to be the last one."

"Ugh, but Sabo left half-way and plus the spirit we talked to was mean."

"Uh-huh…" He never caught on that it was just Sabo and I who were moving the coin. So maybe we answered no when Luffy asked if the spirit liked him. It was actually much better if the spirit didn't care, if it existed that is.

"I swear this will be the last time."

"You always say that." I heaved a sigh. If I don't refuse now, there's likely a next time.

However, Luffy began to up his game and sent me a sly smirk. He got closer to me and whispered, "I'll let you do the shackles thing."

I finally gave in. "This will be the last time, okay?"

"Yes! YES!"

Some minutes prior to midnight, we sat on the floor at the living room. Luffy had already prepared what I suppose was needed for this _ritual_. He had heard about this game from one of his clients at the fitness club. A lot of people seem to have tried it and met the so called Midnight Man.

They say you'll know the game is on and the entity is around if there are sudden drops in temperature or you hear the sound of a soft whisper with no discernible source. The appearance of a humanoid figure within the darkness is a solid indication but the most common sign is when the candle goes out. Other people have shared that the signs aren't limited to these.

I knew it was all just a hoax, some viral phenomenon the online community spawned, but since Luffy really wanted to try it and I really wanted try _this other activity_ later on, then I guess it was fine.

"So the first thing to do is to write our name on the paper. And it has to be complete, your full name!"

I glibly wrote a quick _Trafalgar Law_ but Luffy frowned at me and got me a new piece of paper. And even told me to look as he wrote a _Monkey D. Luffy_ on his paper. To get it over with, I rewrote my name with the _D._ and the _Water_ on it.

He then took a pin and pricked his finger, dotting his blood on the paper. So maybe the hype was all about this blood seal. I bet either Hawkins or Eustass tried this once, or at least way back. I did the same as he had done and dotted my own blood to the paper where I wrote my name.

"Turn off every light in your home," Luffy read off his scribbled note. "Okay so I'll go check upstairs and turn everything off –"

"And I'll get everything done here." I finished for him.

"I knew you'd like this game too, shishishishishi!" He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before running upstairs, checking if all the light are turned off. I walked around to do the same.

Following the instructions from Luffy's notes, we placed the papers with our names written on it in front of a closed wooden door. Then we lit two candles and placed each on top of the paper. A minute before the clock strikes 12, we began to knock on the wooden door twenty-two times. Luffy reminded me that the last knock should be made exactly at 12 o'clock on the dot.

I advised him to follow my pacing.

As we knocked for the last time on the wooden door, the hands of the clock on my watch both pointed north. Luffy opened the door afterwards and blew a candle off, which I have also done to the other the same time he did. Then he closed the door. We immediately lit the candles again.

The game had begun.

Holding a candle at one hand, I roamed around the house aimlessly. While Luffy wandered downstairs, I walked up to the stairs and started from there. I'm not sure how walking around in the dark is fun but we were supposed to this for more than three hours.

 _Keep moving and don't stay still. Make sure the candle stays lit._

At first, I kept walking around just to humor Luffy. However, I started to become curious on how the game will turn out. But it's already been an hour and nothing notable happened. I just noticed how cold it is tonight. The candle flickered and went out. It must be because I held it near my face and my breath blew it out. Taking a lighter from my pocket, I lit the candle again and moved.

 _Should the candle go out, immediately relight it within the next ten seconds. Do not stop moving until 3:33 AM._

Even Luffy who had insisted on playing the game had already felt bored and lied on the couch, obviously drowsy. He drank two cups of coffee before playing which made him hyper during the first hour. The boredom began to lull him to sleep. While I could have just let him be and end the game, I chose to rouse him and remind him of what we're doing. He yawned, stood and walked again.

 _Do not go to sleep during the game. Do not use a lighter instead of a candle nor use a person's blood other than your own._

This wasn't remotely fun at all. I could understand how it could be slightly entertaining had we done this in a larger and preferably old-looking house. Also if something, even just a little, happened. I thought I heard Luffy call for me from the bedroom but there was no one there when I checked. I wanted to turn on the lights just to make sure. He could be really bored and decided to do _my kind of fun_ for all I know. But I decided against it. I later found out he ate some chips downstairs.

 _Do not turn on any lights nor use a flashlight during the game. Do not leave your home as well._

With only less than half an hour before the set time, I joined Luffy in eating the chips he opened on the table. We can't open the fridge because of the _no-light_ rule and walked around the kitchen just to comply with the _be-always-on-the move_ rule. He asked me about Drake's fiancée whom I honestly hadn't asked much about from my coworker. Pouting, Luffy aired his complaint about the lazy _Midnight-guy_ was being.

 _Do not attempt to provoke the Midnight Man during the game._

I was about to empty the last of the potato chips when Luffy stared wide-eyed at a distance behind me.

"What was that?" He curiously asked.

"Huh?" I snapped at the direction where he was looking at and saw nothing.

"I thought I saw –"

The flames flickered and the candles we placed at the center of the counter top became unlit though neither of us were near enough to breathe or blow on it, and there had been no breeze that could come in through closed windows.

"Torao… "

"Yeah."

"I'll get the salt –"

"Yes... light the candles."

 _If you failed to relight the candle on time, immediately surround yourself with a circle of salt. Remain inside the circle until the end of the game._

I tried to light one candle but the wick folded to the melted wax. And for some reason, the same had happened to the other one – no, the wick had already become wet even before I held the candle. There was no way I could light the two candles in less than ten seconds now. Luffy understood this as well and threw a pack of salt in my direction. I saw a hazy figure behind him as he did.

 _Remember, at any cost, do not let the Midnight Man catch you._

* * *

So where was I?

Right…

Luffy and I sat on the floor, huddled against each other. It was silly really – two adults trapping themselves in a ward of salt for some _scary_ game off the internet. Luffy suggested we fight off the _Midnight-guy_ but we weren't sure what it was or what exactly it could do. Since the seasoning on the floor seem like it could keep the presence at bay, then what's ten minutes of staying in this odd arrangement if we could both get this over with unscathed.

 _At 3:33am, it is safe to stop moving or to step outside your circle of salt. You may also turn on the lights. The game is over._

It was one of the longest ten minutes of my life and I'm relieved it's over. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was already 3:35 AM. Luffy and I continued to sit on the floor for a while until we decided to watch some random comedy flick to forget the unease for a moment. As I placed an arm around Luffy who laid his head on my chest, I suddenly remembered the last and final note he scribbled in his game guideline.

 _Do not assume that the Midnight Man has left your home for good at the conclusion of the game._

 **-End-**

* * *

 **A/N: Decided to just put the previous story's two parts together and placed this story as filler. Apologies.**


	4. The Hunter and The Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is a fanfiction.**

 **Summary: Searching for his uncle with a basket filled with bread on hand, a hunter meets a hungry wolf in the woods.**

 **Warning: LawLu, slight yaoi, set in AU, OOC**

* * *

 **THE HUNTER AND THE WOLF**

* * *

In a small far-away village of Dressrosa, there lived a young man named Trafalgar D. Water Law – not a lot of people knew his full name and those who do, mostly didn't care so much. Besides he was more known with his epithet, The Surgeon of Death. He was neither a doctor nor death himself as he is just a human but he might as well be death himself.

Like any other villager in a typical village, Law always woke up early and tended to his duties especially when there's too many bread to bake and so few of people who can be relied on. Yes, he lived in a bakery with his uncles and their many followers yet not many can be trusted to bake at least an unburnt bun – much less a decent tasting one.

But none of them really cares if the people in the village weren't fond of their baked goods – for the unassuming bakery at the edge of town is just a cover for what the Donquixote family really does to earn their decent bread and butter.

An infamous organization of hired killers – that's what they are. From all across the lands, spread by hushed whispers and tucked notes, the Donquixote Family is known to take any assassination and bounty hunting requests.

Often, they are tasked to hunt down creatures of supernatural nature. Shape-shifting foxes, luck giving raccoons and walking skeletons, you name it – they'll get it. These creatures fetch high prices and are sold for various purposes, usually for brewing spells and less likely for humans who wants a rare dinner.

One of their stellar members is none other than the Surgeon of Death. Rumor has it that he once took out an enemy's heart without being noticed and ate it before his enemies. He was much known for his prowess as a hunter, not so much for baking. Well, he did hate bread with a passion so he couldn't exactly be blamed for his lack of motivation.

At least, not once did he burn down their whole headquarters because of a brioche.

"Lawsy, be a dear and deliver these bread sticks to Corazon." The head of the family called for Law and a heavy basket was handed to him. "I'm getting a little worried about him. He hasn't sent word for a while."

"Hn." Was his sole response. True, the other Donquixote have yet to reappear these days and he, too, has begun to wonder about his clumsy uncle. So though he dislikes taking orders, he takes his long black coat along with his unusually long nodachi and some essentials, and begun to travel down East. Of course, with the basket that definitely did not contain bread alone.

Law didn't like going to the East. He'd been there a few times and it had always been the same old scene of rare creatures running around and hunters chasing after them. And _that cocky guy_ lurked in those regions.

He had finally reached the border after half a day of traveling. At this point, even he felt hungry – but no, he wasn't going to eat any of the breadsticks if he has a choice. Leaving the basket within the radius of his _scope_ , Law went to look around for anything he can prey on.

When he came back with a deer's leg in hand, he did not expect to find someone nibbling over the bread basket. It ticked him.

 _How did I not sense this kid?_

Then again, the _kid_ had ears covered with black fur and had a black tail behind him as well. This isn't just a plain human with a straw hat on his back – it was a wolf and those are rare. Law had never seen one before. He heard they sell for a very high price especially a wolf's heart. Though at the moment, he felt more interested in knowing if the wolf's tail is as soft as it looks.

The bread intruder noticed the tanned male as soon as the other did, despite Law's light steps. He stared at the tanned male, eager big brown eyes looking over at the hunter with a long sword and a deer's leg in tow.

"You're gonna cook that meat?" The wolf asked as he chewed more of the bread.

Tattooed hands hovered over the hilt of the long sword.

Noticing the change in the tanned male's stance, sweat formed at the side of the wolf's head as he quickly grabbed as many of the breadsticks he could, stuffing them to his mouth and shoving some to his buckskin tunic.

Then the hunter sighed and begun to prepare the deer.

"Mugiwara-ya." Law spoke, referring to the wolf by the straw hat on its back. "If you like bread that much, help yourself. Just leave the other contents alone."

The wolf didn't expect the hunter to be still relatively kind. So he places some of the breadsticks back into the basket and walked over to Law. He stared with his inquisitive eyes some more. He was a little too close though.

"What?" Law scowled. He didn't like _people_ in his personal space and by that, it means a meter radius around him.

The wolf didn't seem to take this to mind and he grinned at the other. "You're really a nice human, Torao!"

Blood spurted from the piece of meat on his hand as he unconsciously clenched it too hard, steel grey eyes widened in confusion and alarm. How did this wolf knew of his name – it's sounded too much of his name to be a coincidence, albeit butchered. Unless of course, he's being targeted.

In a heartbeat, his sword is out of its sheath and he had the dazed wolf pinned to the ground, blade ghosting over his slim neck.

"Who are you? Who sent you? I'm not going to ask twice. Spill." He hissed, voice calm but frigid.

The wolf immediately answered, "I'm Luffy! My brothers sent me!"

Law scoffed at the revelation. "Heh? You must think me weak if you believe you can take my head by playing the part of an adorable puppy. You got it wrong – very wrong."

"Huh? You know Ace and Sabo, too?" Luffy's eyes sparkled in some sort of epiphany. "You're also the guy who makes those delicious smoked meat, aren't you? I can't believe it! What a coincidence –"

The blade dug nearer to the wolf's throat, eliciting a thin line of blood. It was the hunter's turn to be confused at the now drooling boy's reaction. "What are you talking about?"

Luffy furrowed his brows and started to look annoyed, "Hey, that hurt you know! What do you mean? Ace and Sabo told me to look for the man who makes smokey meat. I forgot what it's called but you didn't have to be mean about it."

He drew back the sword from the bleeding throat, which had started to heal before his very eyes. The rumors did say something true, at least about the healing abilities of wolves. The cut is now long gone as if it were never there. It would be a shame to end the life of this rare creature here when he didn't seem like he was sent to assassinate the hunter. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to rake more money for a living wolf than a lifeless one. But he had to ask.

"So about my name, where did you hear it?"

The wolf looked extra confused for a moment. Then he began to sweat like bullets as he puckered his lips and averted his gaze, looking anywhere but the asking hunter. "I don't know what you're talking about. I must have heard it somewhere!"

"Mugiwara-ya, you're giving me no reason to spare your life." Law squinted his eyes at the wolf beneath him who now returned the eye contact with his lips comically pursed. Clearly, the wolf wasn't blessed with any skills in lying. "You don't intend to say anything, huh?"

"I'm not going to attack you or anything. Don't eat me!" The wolf's stomach grumbled.

"Who's going to eat who?"

Slipping the sword back to its sheath, the hunter decided he'd be better off selling the wolf to the nearby town. He could use a few wards himself. So he tied the wolf with some rope and chains, and continued to fix his dinner.

"That meat sure looks delicious. I bet it tastes delicious too." Luffy drooled as he continued to stare at the hunter cooking the deer meat over the fire who chose to ignore him. The wolf babbled from time to time, either asking about the food or the places the hunter had been, especially if he had _fun_ in any of them. Law almost obliged but had stopped himself from humoring the wolf.

Finally acknowledging that the other wouldn't talk, the wolf started humming a tune and eventually sang something about the night sky's moon being sprawled out and the sea in the wake of opportunity. To say Law wasn't mildly entertained would be lying but he won't get caught admitting that out loud.

But the hungry wolf's voice began to soften and decreased in volume as his stomach continued to grumble. The hunter felt like a failure of a hardened killer when he threw a slab of meat over the wolf's direction and sighed for the umpteenth time.

Luffy smiled ear to ear at the tanned male and uttered a quick thanks as he gobbled the piece of meat.

The hunter silently cursed himself for giving in.

* * *

After eating and cleaning up their tracks, the hunter now along with the wolf and the basket of which only had a few breadsticks on it, paced further East. He didn't bother to think about sleep – the sooner he could deliver what the flamingo wanted to give his brother and to sell the child-like wolf, the sooner he'll be out of this place and he could finally get back to good old traditional assassination and maybe, a few organ harvesting or two.

"Are you really going to sell me?" Luffy suddenly asked, sounding neither scared nor alarmed. Just curious.

"Yes." The hunter simply replied.

"Okay!"

"Aren't you supposed to try to escape by now?"

"It's okay. I know you won't take me somewhere bad."

Law had to double-take the wolf. He probably wasn't the brightest one in their pack. Was it because he gave him food – for some reason, he can totally imagine this wolf agreeing to dubious deals because of food. Not that he's complaining. But he can't help but mentally debate against himself how is this fine for the other.

The wolf's head snapped towards a nearby tree. Like the hunter, he must have sensed the presence above them. Going to the East is really a bad idea.

"Now what do we have here? If it ain't the Surgeon of Death and… a fucking wolf! The gods must be looking after me."

"Fuck off Eustass-ya."

"As much as I loved your tight little ass, am afraid today's just not your lucky day." The red-haired bounty hunter grinned, his metallic arm shone in the darkness. His amber eyes took in the hunter's companion and probably had the same idea as Law's earlier. "That wolf ain't a bad haul either."

A thrown dagger cleanly cut a thin slice on the red-haired man's cheek.

"Still bitter, I see."

"Please Eustass, don't flatter yourself. I might start to feel sorry for you." A dangerous glint sparked in his grey eyes as his grip tightened on the wolf's arm. "And Luffy is mine." Brown eyes widened in surprise, a tinge of pink dusted his cheeks.

The other hunter smirked at the pair in amusement.

"While it's nice to catch up and all, business is business." Eustass aimed the muzzle of his revolver at the hunter. "So would ya mind dropping dead, Surgeon of Death?"

The sound of the lead bullet whirling from its release from the chamber began a fast-paced match between two hunters, their movements can barely be tracked by the naked eye. They were both seasoned killers and their infamy is sure to fetch a sizeable reward in case the one happens to collect the other's severed head.

After a while and a dozen exchange of slashes and shots, the two stood – struggling to keep themselves up on their own feet.

The wolf look worried but he had no choice but to stand by. This was a fight between two warriors. Ace had once told him it would be an insult to intervene. So the wolf remained rooted in his spot, even if he badly wanted to whisk the tanned male away from there and punch the hell out of the redhead instead. Not that he personally hated that human. The other bounty hunter made _Torao_ upset. That's all there is to it.

He stood firmly to what he decided until he sensed another presence within the area, approaching rapidly. And just like a kamaitachi, the newcomer dashed along the wind with scythe-like blades on attached on hand guards, making his way to the Surgeon of Death.

If the hunter just didn't tie him up, he would have countered the incoming blonde much earlier. He struggled against the restraints but he couldn't just stand there and do nothing as the red-haired man revealed a weapon in his mechanical arm. The tanned male shook as the effects of the fight took toll. The scythe-like blade and the pointed muzzle of the machine gun apparatus, perched on the other bounty hunter's arm, conspired to finally end Law.

"DAMN IT! STOP!" The wolf howled as an unknown force surged through the air, making the other bounty hunter and his companion stagger and spurt out blood.

The blonde took in the creature's appearance and noticed the canine's crimson eyes. It wasn't wise to fight the wolf – especially wolves like the one before them. Before Luffy could free himself of his restraints, the scythe wielding man grabbed Eustass and escaped, muttering how the other had wasted precious time when they were supposed to be in a mission.

Luffy didn't care to chase after the two. He immediately went over to the hunter's side who simply scowled as he fussed over the tanned male. They made their way to a nearby cave to tend to the hunter's injuries.

* * *

Discarding his coat and leaning against the cave's wall, Law took out a disinfectant and started cleaning around the wounds. The light of the small fire flickered as it started to lightly drizzle outside.

"You should have escaped when you had the chance." It was the hunter who first broke the silence. He sounded like he wanted to scold the wolf. He wasn't sure what the boy did but things could have still gone wrong. Luffy scratched his nose with his feet and curiously asked, "Why?"

"Go look for that charcutier? Get back to your brothers?" The hunter contemplated whether to take out the dislodged bullet fragment on his side now. "Am I supposed to tell you these obvious things?"

"Huh? I'm the one who's confused here." Luffy tilted his head sideways in confusion and nonchalantly said. "Didn't you say I was yours?"

Law became slightly flustered. Now that the other mentioned it, his statement did sound like it could be taken in another way. He hadn't really thought about it, he just said it without thinking. "You really have no sense of self-preservation."

"I'm not sure what that is but don't you need help or anything?" The wolf offered to help but the hunter continued with his task on hand and chose to ignore the boy for now. Law eventually decided that he'd better get the bullet out.

After a shot of agonizing pain, he managed to extract the piece of lead from his body. But it hurt a lot – everything hurt and his body screamed at him. He turned to the still concerned Luffy and weakly smirked. "Hn… am perfectly fine… stop worrying… you don't know me."

The wolf frowned, taking note of the wounds on the unclothed torso of the hunter.

"Don't say lonely things, Torao." Luffy said in a somber voice. He didn't like how lonesome the hunter's words sounded. He reached out to Law, inching closer to the ailing man who was still reeling in pain. Luffy lowered his head to the tanned male's side, hovering over the gunshot wound. And began to lick the gash.

Law's eyes shot wide open. It had taken him a good few seconds to make sure of what the other is doing. He even wondered whether it was real or was it just a figment of his dirty imaginations. Surely, this wasn't real. But as the pain from his other wounds decided to remind him of their presence, he realized that the wolf licking his side is indeed real and wasn't just a fantasy created by his dazed state. The wet appendage ran deliriously warm and wet against the side of his taut belly, creating a hot trail on his oblique side.

"Oi… what the… ugh… fuck... the fuck are you doing?" He can barely ask coherently as the mixture of pain and the sudden intimacy turned him on. And he hated how this _little contact_ affected him so much. Yet his skin practically sang as the other lightly nipped the wound with his mouth, as if trying to close it, and gripped his arm for support.

The wolf slowly retracted his tongue, wiping the sheen of saliva on the side of his mouth with his forearm, and looked up to meet the hunter's now heavy-lidded eyes. He smiled at Law guilelessly as he explained the innocent nature of his _sinful_ deed. "Oh this? It helps treating wounds quickly. See?" He pointed at the hunter's side.

Observing the spot where he had just extracted the piece of bullet, Law saw the gaping wound slowly closing in, flesh reattaching itself anew, just like the thin cut he had inflicted to the boy's throat earlier. The sensation of the unusually rapid healing wound was slightly prickly but somehow oddly titillating.

"I… uhh… see." he weakly responded.

It was very effective but it was highly _dangerous_ , at least that's what the hunter thought.

Law's thoughts ran further and beyond, producing risqué images of the wolf in his mind. Reality did not help either as he felt the other crawl towards him. Luffy carefully propped himself over Law's lap, legs on either side of the tanned male, straddling the hunter. He then stuck his tongue out again and dipped his head to the hunter's broad chest splayed with tribal tattoos.

Before Law could attempt to stop the wolf, Luffy had begun lapping the bleeding graze on his collarbone. The wolf's breath felt warm against his skin - Luffy felt warm against his body. The boy was too near and too close to him, he virtually inhaled the wolf's scent. It was like sweat, meat and the forest - it was Luffy and he oddly liked the smell. He felt the other's tongue go over his tattoo, gently tracing the lines of ink, heat searing with each contact.

The effects of the wolf's ministrations traveled south.

What irked him more than his apparent arousal is how the wolf occasionally glanced at him, still looking annoyingly oblivious and even casually asking him if he were feeling any better already. He couldn't make sense how Luffy seems to take all these casually when the sensation of the wolf's backside against his lap is almost torturous, even more so as the other's soft black tail flicked back and forth.

 _Fuck all this, fuck this damn wolf, fuck me please…_

"Are you okay, Torao? Why are you so red?" Luffy's face is now inches from his own. One nudge, one move forward and this could all have a _happy ending_.

But instead, he begrudgingly grunted a 'yes' and took his mind somewhere far away as the wolf licked the wound on his cheek. While he very much wanted to ravage the other right there and then, he found himself thinking whether if he did act upon his currently carnal thoughts, will Luffy still stay with him? Or much like the many one night distractions he had before, will the wolf leave him? He didn't want that and he wasn't sure why. Law usually just took what he wanted and didn't care about the other party. This was all too strange for him but he wanted to take it slow - in order to take it all. That must be it, he thought.

After sniffing Law a few times, the wolf lifted himself off the other's lap and patted the taller man's head.

"Yosh! You're all good now… I'm glad." Luffy beamed a smile at him.

"Mugiwara-ya…"

There was no need to spend a lifetime with the wolf to see that despite the seemingly energetic smile, Luffy looked exhausted. His eyes were a little droopy and if the yawn he had just let out wasn't a solid indication, then nothing else was. Luffy wordlessly curled beside the hunter and fell asleep almost in an instant.

The hunter wondered for a moment what made the wolf this tired.

Then Law ran his tattooed fingers through the wolf's tail, lightly trailing his hands to the Luffy's animal ears, letting his initial curiosity guide him. The feeling was inexplicably familiar. He couldn't explain it but he knew he felt this sensation before. But he chalked it up to the dozen fur coats his uncles owned, it must be because of that. Though he essentially shouldn't, Law eventually succumbed to sleep.

He dreamed of a hazy memory as a child, back when his parents were still alive. He and Lami were playing in the backyard on a snowy day when he saw a wounded pup shivering in the cold. Despite his parents' initial protest, he managed to convince them to let him keep it. He religiously took care of it – he had a soft spot for the animal. And when it got well, it followed Law everywhere. But only after a week, it disappeared.

It wasn't the last time he would lose something or someone he loved.

As if sensing the unease the dream brought to the hunter, the wolf instinctively held his hand. And Law fell to a dreamless slumber.

The next day, Law resumed his journey to look for Corazon and deliver the now breadless bread basket. He felt silly carrying a half-empty basket covered with a floral printed cloth and wearing a black long coat. It made him a much taller and darker male version of the protagonist of that story Jora often told Sugar and Dellinger at night. He cringed at himself for thinking that way. Though the stark difference is _his wolf_ happily followed behind him and it was a lot cuter than what the tales entailed.

In return for healing his wounds, the hunter promised, despite himself, that he would help the wolf find someone who makes smoked meat after they find Corazon. So the infamous hunter and the stray wolf traveled through the East beside each other that day and the days that followed soon after.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **A/N: The song Luffy sang while staring at Law as he cooked the deer meat is 'You Are The One' from the One Piece Keitai Pocket Tsuki CD.**


	5. Trading Places

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is a fanfiction.**

 **Summary: Trying to spice up their usual dynamics, Luffy and Law trade places.**

 **Warning: LuLaw, modern AU, OOC, slight lemon, yaoi**

* * *

 **TRADING PLACES**

* * *

"I wanna be on top next time."

Law's eyes widened a little as his lover made a sudden declaration, head resting against his chest lazily tracing the ink splayed on his torso. They had just started dating a few months back and eventually sleeping together a little more recently. But they acted no different on the surface from when they were still friends, so even Luffy's brothers had no idea they were together.

The surgeon thought him dropping by at the siblings' house, wearing his best at some evenings and Luffy going back home the following day was enough of an indication. Was it because they always do it at his place?

Luffy had proven to be such a curious soul – he had no qualms in experimenting which Law greatly appreciated. But it had always been Law who went on top while Luffy had been in the receiving end. So Law considered Luffy's request. The idea of being dominated interested the tattooed male but if he were honest, he felt a bit nervous about it. It'll be his first time. But he kept his cool façade and cheekily responded.

"Sure, do me like I do you."

It didn't pass his mind that Luffy would try to do the complete package.

* * *

So when Luffy told him to he'd be there at around seven in the evening, he didn't expect his lover to arrive ten minutes early at his doorstep, wearing a red dress shirt and ironed black pants. A car was even parked at his driveway.

"Good thing, you didn't bring any flowers."

"Nah, I brought something fruity though." Luffy slid a packet in Law's pocket and lightly flicked the zipper of the older man's pants. "What do you think of pineapple?"

"Interesting." It was even beyond his expectations. A month back, Luffy was all flustered when he opened the idea of them taking another step forward. But now – he was learning the ropes in a rapid pace. "So I'm guessing you'll take me on a date first."

Luffy had been mindful of him the whole evening, even more so than usual. He took Law to a restaurant the surgeon liked. It had been a rather refreshing and truthfully, he liked this kind of attention. So when Luffy lightly groped his backside just before they went in to see the movie and tugged his shirt to whisper to him how much he wanted to do him tonight, Law became a little too excited that his pants felt a tad bit constricted.

He just wonders how Luffy managed to free their house of his brothers. Apparently, the two were on a party with Ace's friends.

They nearly made out at the parking lot but Luffy managed to halt their action with a chaste kiss, promising the wait would be worth it. His cheeks flushed from the younger's bold statement. When had the younger man been a tease and he some schoolgirl?

As soon as they arrived at Luffy's house, there was no stopping them. Often he reminded Law that he would be taking the lead tonight. He led the taller male to his room and pushed him to the bed. It had been torturous how he slowly removed their clothes one by one, teasing Law deliriously.

And when Luffy started kissing him, there had only been a sweltering mesh of their rawness clashing against each other that soon followed.

Law was used to being on top and now he's on the bottom, feeling each thrust, going further and harder as the night grew deeper. When he told Luffy he couldn't take it anymore, Luffy told him he isn't stopping any time soon. It made his spent hardness spring back to life. He couldn't help but moan Luffy's name as he came. The younger man teased him to tone it down else the neighbors might hear him.

 _I don't mind._

However, when the door suddenly opened, Law wanted to retract that previous little thought.

"LU!? WHAT IS THIS?" Ace immediately combusted into flames while Sabo quickly looked away and rubbed his temple. There had been a mix-up with the party and they ended up just eating pizza with Marco treating everyone. They were expecting to see Luffy sleeping soundly in his bed. However, what they saw was far from that.

On the bed was their sweet little brother's older _friend_ on all fours with the said sibling deep into the man. The smell of sex hung heavily on the air.

Finally it all made sense. Ace have always wondered why Luffy spent so much time with the boring Trafalgar, so much that he'd come home the day after. At first, he simply dismissed it as some sleepover but obviously it wasn't the case, at least these days. Sabo heaved a sigh. He had an idea but still it surprised him. Then again, he never expected Law to be the submissive one.

"Oh, welcome back home!" Luffy grinned at them as if he wasn't in the middle of fucking.

Never had Law been so embarrassed his whole life. Okay, maybe there was that time when that annoying flamingo of an uncle dressed him up like a princess that one time in primary school, but still. His face had never been redder as he shove himself and by default, an attached Luffy down the bed to spare what decency they had left. Luffy only giggled further.

"DAMN TRAFALGAR! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! How dare you defile my sweet innocent little brother?!" Sabo had to restrain his raging sibling who seems ready to claw the tattooed man right there and then.

"Who's defiling who?" Law quipped before he could stop himself.

* * *

"This weekend again?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Law lowered his head to whisper at Luffy's ear, his breath hot against the younger's neck. "I rather liked it."

A dust of pink spread on Luffy's cheek as he nodded at his lover. Then Sabo faked a cough while holding an obviously displeased Ace by the collar of his shirt. Now sporting a busted brow and another incident to add to his embarrassing moment's list, Law softly smiled at Luffy as he quickly gave him a quick kiss.

"Let's try orange next!" Luffy happily chirped.

He avoided looking at Luffy's older siblings in the eye for now and left.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **A/N: Here's me little attempt to whip up Monkey D. Anea's LuLaw request**


	6. A Little Celebration

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is a fanfiction.**

 **Summary: Defeating the drasted Doflamingo gave Law a bout of euphoria. What better way to complement it with by having a little celebration with the captain he's in an alliance with.**

 **Warning: LawLu, canon AU, set after chapter 794, OOC, lemony perhaps, yaoi**

* * *

 **A LITTLE CELEBRATION**

* * *

With the navy still inactive, under the rule of the dice Admiral Fujitora imposed, the Straw Hats and some of their friends remained encamped at Kyros' humble home. The Revolutionary Sabo had just departed, carried by crows towards where the rest of his nakama were. News of the CP0 coming back to Dressrosa had him leaving.

Robin and Franky went and talked with Bartolomeo and the rest of the stalwart warriors who helped them through the battle, hatching an escape plan. It'll only be a matter of time before the marines make their move. Thus it was better to be prepared than not. Though Robin temporarily left camp for some other reason as well. On the other hand, Zoro decided to sit outside the shack, enjoying his sake under the light of the moon, dozing off from time to time.

The skirmish merely lasted a day but their bodies would have believed otherwise. Everyone inside were dead to the world, rendered unconscious and asleep by the wounds they sustained. Well, everyone except the two figures atop the sole mattress, moving under the sheets with muffled voices. The two people who had been at the top of all the chaos.

"Nghh Torao…" Luffy squirmed under the dark surgeon's ministrations. Dark hair tickled his chin as Law sucked a sensitive nub on his chest, leaving him more breathless with each passing second. Tattooed hands roamed further, the rubber man's sullied shorts long discarded. "Hmm?"

Law couldn't get enough of the man before him. He had given him a reason to keep on living, to relish in the freedom long gifted to him, making his heart continue beating despite his original plan of laying it all and dying in Dressrosa. If it were possible to be drunk on a person, then Luffy breathing next to him – writhing under him, intoxicated Law.

A probing digit hit a delicate spot the former warlord knew by heart, and at this point, by instinct. The other pirate captain purred in pleasure, "Ahh… that's the stuff Traffy… just like that..." Law looked back up with half-lidded eyes and smirked, clearly pleased with himself.

He knew they shouldn't be doing this yet. Heck, if something went awry, he would likely inflict more damage to his severed but now reattached limb. The doctor in him shook his head at the Surgeon of Death who have been using his _other head_ at the moment. But frankly, he doesn't care, for now at least. Screw it all, they're pirate and captains, to boot. Finally defeating the drasted Doflamingo gave him a bout of euphoria. What better way to complement it with by having a celebratory sex with the captain he's in an _alliance_ with.

Of course, it's all consensual. Since their meeting back at Punk Hazard, the Straw Hat captain was no stranger to the other Supernova's amorous intents, stemming long from the innocent pecks and cuddles they shared two years ago. It had been awkward at first but when they let their primal urges rule – the _storm_ the two D's brought forth left a hot mess.

At the wake of the Heavenly Yasha's demise, Law knew his primary objective had been realized but damn, if he himself didn't want to stick with the other captain a little longer – make that forever since he's feeling cheesy as fuck. The teasing finger was soon replaced with something with more girth. His warm breath fanned across Luffy's neck as he thrusted, earning a gasp from the other captain. "Oh… ohh… you're not being fair… you promised…"

"Mhmm…" Law hummed against the flushed skin. One hand on the Straw Hat's hips, the other vigorously stroked the stretching length. Luffy's moans made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. A bite on his neck made him wince, egging him to increase his pace which first began deliriously slow. "Told me you'd let me top, nyaa – uhh TORA… Ohhh –"

He clamped the other's mouth, mixed fluids trailing on tanned hands. "Shh, you'll wake the others up." As much as hearing Luffy _sing_ his name kept him sprung, there are still others who happen to be on the floor, hopefully, asleep. But as he went deeper and faster, Law cared less and less, no excuses at this point.

Sure Luffy loved it – craved it even but he wanted to be on top too. He's going to be the King of Pirates, right? So it makes sense that he should be on top. It's not like he's not enjoying the current rhythm. It was too gratifying to complain. However, the moment Law was caught off guard, Luffy reversed their position with him straddling the surgeon.

"Now, I'm on top! Shishishishishi!" The Straw Hat captain grinned at Law like a devil and gave the tattooed male a quick sloppy kiss before swooping down for a much longer and much passionate lip-locked dance, hands worshiping every inch of the other's tanned skin, grazing over every curve of the engraved ink. If Luffy wanted to be on top, Law supposes he could let the other _set the pace_. So he drawled, eyes hazed with lust, "Ride me, Mugiwara-ya."

"Ride?" Luffy cocked his head to the side, confused. Like a piggy back ride? The questions which entered his mind for a moment were discarded as Law lightly lifted the similarly buck naked captain, positioning him _strategically_ on his lap, easing him into _his throne_. He gave his lover a wolfish grin, "You said you wanted to be on top, right?"

The straw hatted captain laughed in reply. Needless to say, they ended up covered with their love as the ride continued until it completely exhausted the two D's.

* * *

Zoro lost count how many bottles he'd been clearing when Usopp slumped beside him and grumbled, eventually dozing off on the ground. The swordsman sighed. No wonder Robin and Franky left. Then again, someone had to keep guard just in case. He threw the sniper a look of pity.

He just hopes Bellamy and Kyros weren't as unfortunate as Usopp. He wasn't one to blame the two captains though. Had a certain swirly-browed blonde had been here as well – Zoro wonders how half their crew is doing. But he knew they'd be okay.

His thoughts trailed off he heard the two still going at it. Still, they could have at least toned it down some more. No wonder they haven't noticed Usopp going out. After a while, he saw the archaeologist and shipwright walk back to camp. He lightly nodded at them as the soft noises and muffled voices inside seem to have gone, replaced with light snores.

Then all of a sudden, Bellamy and Kyros rushed out of the shack with reddened faces.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **A/N: Attempt on Lionel Orlando's LawLu request~ Hoping it wasn't so terrible ^ ^"**


	7. Blow The Candle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is fanfiction.**

 **Summary: For the Surgeon of Death, there was no room to celebrate living.** **That was until someone came ramming through his life like a culverin shot.**

 **Warning: LawLu, canon AU, OOC, one-armed Law, yellow citrus fruits, cake massacre, errors**

* * *

 **BLOW THE CANDLE**

* * *

Law finally managed to sneak away from the ongoing party to some corner at Sunny's second floor deck. He knew he should have expected it – the Straw Hats conspiring with his own crew. But it wasn't as if he didn't appreciate the thought. He actually did, that's why he had to stow away for a while.

After all those years, he never thought he'd be celebrating his birthday again.

He had no need to do so. With his family dead and with Corazon meeting the same fate, he had only plans for vengeance. There was no room to celebrate living. If his memory wasn't so sharp, maybe he could have forgotten the date at some point.

There had only been death in his path. It loomed closely at him during his youth and it followed him as he grew up. So being alive like this, right now, almost seems surreal. Back then, his body moved and he took in air but he didn't really feel alive. That was until _someone_ came ramming through his life like a culverin shot, ruining his plans and saving his ass. Then again, didn't he barged in during that great war for a _stranger_ and even offered an alliance two years later?

The former Warlord lightly smiled as he looked at the horizon.

"Torao, there you are!" Luffy jumps all of a sudden from the main mast towards him. Sighing, Law holds out his arm and catches the rubber man. Luffy latches himself to Law. "We're about to eat the cake! Sanji says I can't eat it until you got some first."

"But it seems you didn't wait for me, huh…" Law leans forward and licks the icing on Luffy's cheek, "Tastes good."

Cheeks dusted with a little pink, Luffy eventually slid down from his human post and grabs Law's hand. "Then you should eat more of it!"

"Wait, Mugiwara-ya." He wanted to thank Luffy for pretty much a lot of things. Tell the other how much he appreciates it. How he is thankful for the straw hatted teen. He hadn't really said anything about it before. Yet when Luffy stared back at him, his words dissolves from his mind and he ends up saying nothing.

Luffy brushes it off with a chuckle and grins at him, "I'm glad that Torao's here. I really am." His expression changes into a soft smile. "Thank you for being alive!"

Law turns away. Damn the grinning teen for saying things like that. But he'll be damned if he didn't realize he liked this warm feeling at the moment. He tightens his grip on Luffy's hand. He may only have one arm now and he may have to recreate parts of his previous fighting style. But even so, he swears he'd do his best to support his lover's journey on becoming the Pirate King with what body – life he had left.

Not knowing what to say, he lamely retorts. "Stupid."

"That reminds me… I want to give you a gift but I don't know what to give you…" Luffy frowns, almost pouting. Law reaches out to poke the other on the cheek."You don't have to give me anything." _Being here with you is already a gift for me._ He pushed back that sappy thought before it could come out of his mouth.

"But I want to do something for Torao! What does Torao want right now?" Luffy insisted.

"What I want huh…"

Law smirks.

* * *

Luffy drags Law to the captain's quarters (rather captains' as the other Straw Hats would remark ever since they got off from Punk Hazard), somehow looking more excited than the requester himself, giggling as he closes the door.

"We could do this later you know."

"Or we could do it right now."

Still chuckling, Luffy leads the celebrant to the bed and proceeds to remove the man's shirt. Law gave the space where his right arm used to be a passing glance. Sensing Law's musings, Luffy gives him a peck on his cheek and a chaste kiss on his lips as if saying _it'll be okay_ , _nothing we haven't done before_. Lifting the hesitations at the back of his mind, he pushes the younger male down.

"Aren't we suppose to get it first?" Luffy curiously asks as the tattooed captain straddled him. Law responds with a smirk and then held out his palm, forming a sphere of blue film.

"Room"

"Ohhh…"

"Shambles"

All of a sudden, Luffy felt cool and sticky. And naked. Law had _shambled_ away Luffy's clothes along with his own pants for the birthday cake. Luffy licks some from his own fingers, getting a little distracted with the treat splayed all over the bed – all over their bodies. He almost forgets the man hovering above him.

"Remember what Blackleg-ya said…" Law dips down, their chest pressed in contact, smudging the decadent consistency between and all over them. He runs his tongue on Luffy's jawline, scraping off some meringue. His breath hot against the other's cooled flesh. "I have to get some first."

The low tone of Law's voice, aside from the surgeon's teasing is making Luffy overly conscious of the warmth pinning him and their nudity barely glazed over by the splattered dessert. Something in him twitched at the idea of being _eaten up_ this way. His face reddens.

"You like this, don't you?"

"Shut up."

Law presses his lips down to Luffy's own. He slid his tongue over the other's pliant lips, coaxing it to open and let him coat Luffy's tongue with the sweet taste, only breaking off to breathe. He continues his course through the espresso scented neck, making his way through the collarbones sprinkled with dark chocolate shavings and the scarred chest moist with the saccharine hell, lapping and rolling his wet appendage as he sucked – _cleaned his_ _plate off_. Luffy shudders in pleasure as he felt his lover go over two sensitive nubs and through his toned belly, even going further down. Mouth working magic just enough to make him rise.

It was a damn mess.

Sticky, sickly sweet with hints of bitterness.

"Hmm..." Law sits back up and wipes cream off his nose, taking time to graze over the sight of Luffy covered with cake, visibly aroused and trying to control his breathing. He wasn't fond of baked goods but if he could tolerate some, this _Luffy cake_ is definitely on the top of his precious short list. Luffy peers at him through half-lidded eyes. "You should share some, Torao..."

"My bad..." Law grins. With two fingers, he scoops up some cheesecake filling and ghosts it over the other's lips. Luffy darts his tongue out and lightly licks some, prompting Law to push the fingers into his mouth. He sucks the sugar laden treat from the tattooed digits, noisily slurping the creamy consistency. The image was making Law ache and tense. Though apparently, he wasn't the only one getting _hungry_.

"Oi..."

"Mhmm, it's yummy... Torao. Very mhmm..."

Luffy slips from the tattooed man's legs, rising from his lying position, and begins to assault – _get his share of the delectable treat_ , as he pushes the surgeon. Law leans back at the edge of the bed, his one arm propping him up. Luffy fed on the inked torso, much like what the other did earlier, leaving a trail a viscid mixture of sweat, drool and traces of ganache. He ravished the tattooed male's similarly caked up body with an enthusiasm that made grey eyes dart wide open when he took in Law's buttercream smeared hardness into his mouth.

It was a sloppy affair.

Frosting framed their flushed figures.

Law bucks his hips and slides back, trying to hold it in as he starts to feel the familiar sensation creeping. Luffy learned fast, he had to admit. But there was no way he was getting off now.

"Shit Luffy... stop...don't tch..."

"Shishi... but it's so goo–"

Sliding too much at the edge, both fell on the floor, dragging half of the messy sheets down with them. Law uses this to his advantage and kneels behind Luffy who ended up in all fours. He grabs Luffy's hip and skims his calloused hands from the other's hipbones to Luffy's aching region, teasing its underside with his grazing digits.

"Hey"

"Don't hey me... do it now..."

"Patience Lu – "

Law bites back a moan when Luffy decided to slowly grind his backside against his nearly weeping hardness. He carefully shoves it in with haste as Luffy spread his own cheeks open. Law begins to set up his speed, thrusting into the rubber man. He litters kisses on Luffy's back, licking off the stray meringue on the expanse of the younger captain's back. With Luffy rolling his hips along, it didn't take too long for the rhythm to quicken.

"I want to see you... your messy face"

"Shi shi, ero-Torao..."

"Oi... nghh... don't turn around all of a sudden. My dick's not made of rubber."

"Just fix it later when it breaks."

"Fuck you."

"You already are."

"Do it slow – fuck..."

"Aren't you glad for armament haki?"

"I'm going to kill you after this."

"Sure you will... shishi... nghh... ahh"

Luffy had turned around draping his legs on either side of Law while the other reclined to the edge of the bed, hand gripping Luffy on the hips. They continued their pace, breathing heated and erratic. And with one last clash, both released their load at the same time, completely drained and satiated. Luffy dropped his head on Law's shoulder and kissed the tanned skin then says,

"... Happy birthday, Torao..."

" Me too..."

"Huh?"

"Shit..."

"Dork."

* * *

Everyone was enjoying the party when a thin blue film suddenly engulfed the area. Then nothing.

It briefly confused the members of the two crews. But as they saw no marine ship on sight nor did those with haki felt a new unknown presence (God Usopp assures), all decided to pay no heed to it. For all they know, the celebrant was just transporting himself around or was just unmotivated to get something around the ship with his physical self. (Except for Nami and Robin of course, they knew _something is up._ )

Brook continued to belt out his new birthday song rendition and even had Jean Bart singing along. Who knew he had such a nice singing voice? And Franky accompanied them with his guitar which spews out flames at the end when he hits certain chords.

Then Penguin noticed something strange at the long table they set on the lawn deck. His captain had just blown a candle over the big cake a while back and he even saw the allied captain _stealthily sneaking_ to grab a handful of icing. How come it's just suddenly gone? And why the hell were _things_ which definitely did not belong on the party table are in there? It took him a minute or two to put the pieces together, making him red as a tomato.

He decided to keep mum about it. That was until Bepo and Chopper approached the table, both looking a little disappointed.

"Ehhh? Where's the cake?" Bepo looked at Penguin accusingly. The Heart pirate shrugged saying it wasn't him. Chopper frowned, holding an empty saucer and fork, setting it down the table.

"And why are Straw Hat's clothes…"

"The shitty captain!" Sanji marched to their direction. "I swore I… huh? Oh… "

"What is it, Sanji? Are you having a fever?" Chopper looked worried for his crew mate. The cook immediately grabbed the red coat, blue shorts and pants from the table. The archaeologist mildly chuckled. "It seems that the captains are currently enjoying a delicious treat."

"Robin-chwannn… "

"Huh? So there's no more cake?"

Sanji sighed, a little ticked but he had been sensing that something is bound to happen with the first cake the moment he was beating the egg whites for it. It was a good thing he made another cake. But still, those shitty captains have no shame.

Meanwhile, Zoro wonders why the walls inside the yellow submarine kept moving.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **A/N: Attempt on Lionel Orlando's request/idea about a one-armed Law and birthday cake _fun_ because it's the 6th of October...**

 **(re: guest review)** about the 4th story, I think they could be – mates, that is ^ ^


	8. Calling To The Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is fanfiction.**

 **Summary: Words died down in his throat when he saw the young captain lying in a pool of blood.**

 **Warning: LawLu, MSF soldier AU, OOC**

* * *

 **CALLING TO THE NIGHT**

* * *

Muck and grime covered his body, almost like a second skin. The tattooed male had been camping this spot for days, waiting for the current enemy's flag to be shot down – the signal to engage.

And on flames, the cloth the symbolized the union of several nations was soon set ablaze. The insignia of tyranny and oppression challenged. The fate of the country of Dressrosa rested on their hands, the soldiers without borders.

Law peered at the scope of his Dragunov, one hand supporting the sniper rifle while the other rests trigger-ready. Grey eyes scanned the area, targeting enemy units on the left flank. His aim was clean and precise like an injection shot.

Liberation – that was the idea behind _their_ mission.

 _His_ mission, however, though not too far-flung, was to rip-off the hellish grin from the bastard ruler's face. Doesn't matter if he was the one to do it by himself or the others, he just wants him to be taken down. The nature of his reason is personal.

He was cautioned about his obsession for revenge, reminded him to trust his comrades on the battlefield. And first and foremost, this is a job. They were professionals – not some greenhorn rookies. Speaking of which, he had _another mission_ of utmost importance as well. He pulled the trigger again.

Another body down.

He found himself smirking as the young captain with a straw hat on his back ran through, unscathed. Much as the man moved swiftly and in an unpredictable manner, Law religiously followed him with his sight, the matter of blinking forgotten by his eyes.

* * *

Hours passed by and the fight dragged on. Casualties were immense on both sides. Law was no longer at his initial vantage point. He had gone deep into the chaos.

He wasn't meant to leave his post unless he got attacked. But for a second of neglect, a moment of distraction – when the King appeared within _his field_ , he had lost sight of the _other_. It didn't help that he saw an explosion go off at the last direction he'd seen the straw hatted captain.

Worry and dread, seeped through his morbid thoughts as Law searched for him in the midst of the ongoing skirmish. Flames refused to die down from the debris and a metallic scent lingered in the air along with the suffocating smoke. The sound of bullets whirring to the air, of shrapnels hitting flesh and anguished cries rolled in waves.

And he found the man, lying on the rubble, on a suspicious pool of blood.

Words died from his mouth, his own voice failing him. Grey eyes panicked as his legs ran the fastest he ever did towards the young captain, towards his lover.

But before he could confirm _his fears_ , he heard – he saw a pinless grenade drop nearby.

Fueled by instinct, Law grabbed Luffy and tried to protect him from the onslaught. Even if it could have been for naught, even if the only thing he protected was a _lifeless body_ …

His consciousness failed him.

* * *

Law awoke to the feeling of being dragged off and immense pain – fucking sheer pain. Half-conscious, his brain tried to piece the shambled pieces. To his left, he saw one of their allied officers. His arm slung on the other's neck. The blonde's eyes snapped at him as he groaned.

"Trafalgar…"

He detached himself from Cavendish and stood shakily, eyes darting to his surroundings. He saw Roronoa on his right but not –

"Mugiwara-ya? Oi, where is he?! Where the fuck is he?!" Law motioned to grab the unresponsive green-haired man by the collar of his shirt but only _phantom limb_ hit the said man. He stared at the nothingness where his right arm used to be. Shock raked the tattooed male's body.

Memories suddenly flooded his senses. The loud noise of the escaping mass on the auction house where they first met. The acrid smell of burning flesh from when his witnessed the other's grief. The taste of their lips melding from when they reunited after two years. The feel of the Luffy's warmth against his own as they imprinted their skin to the other.

The sight of his lover's lifeless body lying in a pool of blood.

Defence mechanism kicked in as he soullessly tried to walk back from where they came from, ignoring the absence in his right side.

"Trafalgar, you can't go back! You need medical attention. If we hurry, we might be able to…" Cavendish yelled after him.

"I need to go to where Luffy is! WHERE IS HE?!" Law's throat was sore but he yelled. He _pleaded._ "Tell me, please. I – "Then he felt an unforgiving fist shot straight through his gut.

"… You dickwad…" Law spat before his vision blacked out again.

Cavendish managed to catch Law before he hit the ground, looking at Zoro in disbelief. But couldn't call out the other's act when he saw the absolute resolution in the man's eyes. He knew it was hard for the man as well but he must stay strong in his resolve.

 _Captain's orders_

Both men wordlessly returned to their respective tasks at hand.

* * *

The flames of war soon died in the ravished Dressrosa and the operation had succeeded. The citizens returned to their land and rejoiced; they cried tears of joy. But the freedom they gained wasn't without cost. This kind of victory had always been bittersweet.

They might have regained their land now. But who knows what will happen in the days that will soon follow. The saviours of today could be their enemies tomorrow. Being on the beck and call of the Donquixote rule for so long, how they will proceed from now on – no one wondered at the moment.

It was on one night when he finally roused conscious from what seemed like a long, dreamless sleep.

Law just sat on the edge of the bed, staring into nothing in particular. Thinking of nothing, feeling nothing. Just being there. Cold, lost in his own world without colour.

And if thoughts dared enter his mind at the moment, he quickly drove it away. He was afraid. He didn't want to think of things that seemed inevitable at least for now.

"Torao…"

He ignored the voice calling out to him. In fear that when he does turn to where the sound came from, he will see no one and he remains alone in the room. That what he had heard is just his mind playing cruel tricks on him.

"Torao?"

A warm pair of hands held his pallid cheeks, raising his head gently to face the only other person in the room. The contact sears his flesh.

"Law…"

Grey eyes glistened as it met brown ones – worrying, concerned, relieved and _alive_. Law stared at the face before him wide-eyed. And much like those brown eyes, the person before him seemed very much alive.

"You made it…"

The sound of Law's hoarse voice clenched Luffy's heart and he can't help but cry. Tears streamed from his eyes, pouring down his cheeks all of a sudden, without warning. But his lips formed a soft smile.

"Yes… yes, I did. And you did too." He quickly tried to wipe away his tears. He didn't want his eyes to be blurry. He wanted to look at Law as well. "I'm sorry." Different reasons coursed through him as he uttered an apology.

Law simply stood before him and cupped the other's cheek with his roughened hand, wiping away a tear with his thumb. He pressed his dried lips to the wet skin, littering chaste kisses on Luffy's tear-streaked face. Then Law lifted the younger's chin, eyes holding Luffy's in captivity as he murmured, voice painfully low, "Don't be."

 **-End-**

* * *

 **A/N: Suppose to be a trial for a request then I got distracted with the game and the song. Just digging this one out from the recesses of my forgotten files to apologize to everyone for - ah, yes... kind of won't update any of my fics until December because of mainly school ;_; (other details on profile) Sorry...**

 **Though thanks for reading on! Have a super day ^ ^**


End file.
